


[Fanart] B/K

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Beecher loves Keller, Fanart, Fluff, Hugs, Keller loves Beecher, Kissing, Love, M/M, Maybe one day I'll feel like drawing Chris' tattoo properly but that hasn't happened yet lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: Multiple fanarts of the Beecher/Keller pairing.





	1. I Love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! :)  
> As I draw the fanarts of Beecher/Keller, they will be added as chapters to this work.
> 
> I hope you like them :3


	2. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beecher and Keller outside, free. Free to walk in the sun and free to love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also used this as a temp cover before I replaced it for my fic [Parallel Lines Colliding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701044/chapters/44352601) if you wanna check that out. :)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for looking and I hope you like it! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My new cover for my fic [Parallel Lines Colliding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701044/chapters/44352601) if you wanna check that out. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com)too! :D


End file.
